1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pre-gapped breaker point assemblies for distributors of internal combustion engines.
2. The Prior Art
Breaker point assemblies generally include a spring biased moveable arm and a stationary bracket both of which are supported on what is commonly referred to as a breaker plate within the distributor of an internal combustion engine. The moveable arm is reciprocatingly moved by a cam follower so as to provide a sequential contact between contact points of each of the moveable arm and the bracket. Electrical energy for ignition of the combustible fuel/air mixture in each cylinder of an internal combustion engine is suitably timed for the appropriate cylinder by the distributor. Adjustment of the maximum or preferred gap distance between the contact points as corresponding to the coincidence of the cam follower with a high point on the cam is necessary to assure that proper ignition timing is achieved in the selected cylinder.
As it is well known, contact points eventually become worn and in need of replacement. Replacement of worn contact points has historically been accomplished by replacement of the entire breaker point assembly in the distributor. Replacement is accompanied by a careful adjustment of the assembly within the distributor so as to achieve the appropriate gap distance between the contact points when the cam follower is at a high point on the cam. This procedure is generally time consuming and a relatively difficult task to perform for all but the most experienced mechanic.
What is needed is a pre-gapped breaker point assembly which permits accurate placement of the assembly within the distributor so as to achieve the correct gap distance with a minimal amount of subsequent adjustments required after the replacement breaker point assembly has been placed in the distributor. Preferably, the breaker point assembly should include spacing blocks which are suitably incorporated into the breaker point assembly during a stage of the manufacture. The spacing blocks should correctly position the breaker point assembly and more particularly, the cam follower, with respect to the cam so as to almost entirely eliminate subsequent adjustment of the contact gap. Such an invention is disclosed herein.